Friends
Friends are an important part of the game. Besides the opportunity to play and have fun with each other, you can send and receive gifts, which is also a part of the goals. Further connecting to Facebook offers the opportunity to switch between devices. For more informations have a look at the Game ID page. Adding Friends To interact with friends, you must have at last achieved a Flutterpedia Score of 250. As long as no friends are added through Facebook or Gamecenter, you will see the message You're connected to a Social Network but none of your friends have connected yet. Why not use the invite button below to get them playing? The device you are playing on determines how you can add friends: : * All Devices offer Facebook for social interacting. To connect to Facebook friends, make sure you are connected to your Facebook account by opening the Friends menu in your game. If you see next to the Facebook Icon, you are connected ( means you are not connected). To connect or disconnect simply tap (Connect), which will open the social networks menu. Tap beneath . The game's browser will open and facebook will ask for permission to connect. If you accept, after a short connecting time your game will be linked to Facebook. (Note: You can only link one game per Facebook ID and vice versa!) MessageBlue§DifferentFacebookAccountAssotiated.png|Error Message: You are logged in with the wrong facebook account on your device browser. MessageBlue§DifferentSocialAccountSocialFunctionsDisabled.png|Error Message: You are logged in with the wrong facebook/game center/google+ account on your device browser. MessageBlue§ProblemConnectingToFacebook.png|Error Message: This message may occure, if your internet connection got disrupted. MessageBlue§ProblemLoggingInWithFacebook.png|Error Message: This message may occure, if you declined the facebook request. MessageInformation§GameCenterAccountDoesntMatch.png|Error Message: You are logged in with the wrong GameCenter on your device settings. : * Android users are able to add new friends via Facebook or Google+. To connect to your Google+ friends, go into the game and send invites to your friends after you've connected to Google+. It may take several days to make them appear as friends. It's easier if you make a Google+ circle specifically for Flutter. Then you can send invites to everyone in your Flutter circle. * iOS users are able to use Facebook, but they can also use the iOS Game Center . Connecting and disconnecting works in your game in the same way as with Facebook, as described above. (Note: In iOS 10 it is no longer possible to invite friends via GameCenter ID. This is possible somehow via iMessage, maybe with the email linked to the Apple ID. '''If someone can give a short tutorial, enter here!')'' Friends§ConnectedButNotPlaying.png Friends§NotConnectedToSocialNetwork.png MessageBlue§LogOutConfirmation_Connected.png Social§Facebook_GameCenter.png Social§Facebook_GameCenterNC.png Social§FacebookNC_GameCenter.png Social§FacebookNC_GameCenterNC.png * To disconnect from previously connected networks tap (Connect), then tap beneath the Icon of the network you want to disconnect from. After a short waiting time your game will be disconnected, but you cannot connect to a different ID of the same network or connect another game to the ID you disconnected from. Yo can reconnect at any time linke described above. : * You can also invite friends to play the game with you by tapping to let them know, by Email , Facebook ( not connected to Facebook) or SMS, that you are playing Flutter. Gifts There are two kind of gifts. Basic gifts are used for gifting friend to friend. Basic gifts contain some , 2, one of any storage ressource or Wisps (during Wisp Events only). Further they are the only source for Amigo set Attraction Flowers. To gift a friend, you must have reached a Flutterpedia Score of 300 and then need to open the Social Menu , select a friend and tap . The number represents the free gifts left. From Community Events, from Runaway themselves or created by Special Abilities you'll get bigger "special" gifts, which might contain anything. Gift§Basic.png|Common Basic Gift Gift§Special.png|Common Special Gift Gift§Basic_Heart.png|Valentine's Theme of a Basic Gift Gift§Special_Heart.png|Valentine's Theme of a Special Gift Gift§Special_EasterEgg.png|Special Gift During Easter Gift§Basic_Pumpkin.png|Halloween Themed Pumpkin Basic Gift Gift§Special_Pumpkin.png|Halloween Themed Pumpkin Special Gift Gift§Basic_Acorn.png|Acorn Styled Basic Gift Gift§Special_Acorn.png|Acorn Styled Special Gift Gift§Basic_Jolly.png|Basic Jolly Gift Gift§Special_Jolly.png|Special Jolly Gift On some special occasions during the year, the gifts come around with specific themes: * During Valentine you'll recevied heart styled gifts. * On Easter special gifts got an easter egg style. * During Halloween gifts come around as pumpkins. * During Christmas 2014 and 2015 the basic and the special gifts were styled like acorns. * For Christmas 2016 the gifts came around as jolly gifts. Usually you are able to gift five gifts for free to your friends every day, but only one gift for each friend. If you have a Gift resetting Butterfly, you can reset this limitation, but you can only send the gifts to friends, you did not gift before on the same day!*. For each use of the ability, you can send five more gifts to five other friends. You can also buy normal gifts for 2 by tapping , if you already gave away your free gifts and want to gift to a 6th friend (or more). (Note: It's not possible to send gifts to yourself!) Basic gifts received from friends can be duplicated, if you have a butterfly with the Special Ability to Duplicate a a basic gift from a friend, which means you get two out of one gift, each with its own stuff. It's not possible to duplicate any kind of special gift, which can receveid during Community Events or by using the Special Abilities. 'Gift Affecting Special Abilities' ;Reset the Day's Basic Gift Counter (every 24 hours) * Branded Imperial (Aphrodite Set) * Sachem Skipper (Skipper Set) * Mountain Snow Apollo (Silverbell Set) * Cramer's Paradise Skipper ( Upgraded 12 hours) (Pilpintu Set) * White Peacock (Tinsel Set) * Eastern Red Lacewing (Roho Set) * Scarce Swallowtail (Babochka Set) * Festive Skipper (Salji Set) ;Send up to 25 gifts to 25 different friends for 5 minutes (every 7 days) * Queen Victoria's Birdwing ( Upgraded 2 days) (Masque Set) ;Duplicate a Basic Gift from a Friend (every 24 hours) * True Cattleheart (Aphrodite Set) * Scorching Sapphire (Pilpintu Set) * Agathyrsus Day-flying Moth (Ziana Set) * Small Cabbage White (Salji Set) ;Create a thoughtful gift from the Frog (Creates a Special Gift, which contains 1-4 Treats or a Delicacy) * Noble Leafwing ( Upgraded 8 hours) (Amore Set) * Grey Pansy (Salji Set) What Changed? With Game Update 2.5 gifting changed dramatically: * It's no longer possible to Shop for a Friend! This feature enabled gifting anything from the Old Shop to a friend for spending the specific value on . This feature had no limits, because you had to use Flutterbucks, the premium currency, which is very rare and might be bought with real money. MessageConfirmation§NotConnectedToFBToShare.png|Old Error Message MessageConfirmation§ReconnectToFB.png|Old Error Message MessageInformation§FacebookAccountDoesntMatch.png|Old Error Message MessageInformation§GiftedEventFlowerToFB.png|Old Message: If your friend sent you a gift, which included an event flower, it got converted to the value of Flutterbucks. MessageInformation§GiftSentToFriend.png|Old Message MessageInformation§SmallErrorGameWillReload.png|Old Message MessageInformation§WishCleared.png|Old Message MessageInformation§WishSet.png|Old Message Social§ConnectDisconnect_Old1.png|Old Menu Social§Facebook_GameCenter_Old1.png|Old Menu Social§Facebook_GameCenterNC_Old1.png|Old Menu Social§FacebookNC_GameCenter_Old1.png|Old Menu Social§FacebookNC_GameCenterNC_Old1.png|Old Menu Friends§Invite_NoFB.png|Old Menu Friends§Invite_Old.png|Old Menu Friends§Invite.png|Old Menu * Amigo Flowers come only from the basic gifts, they can't be bought with anymore. * Previously it was possible to send more than one gift to the same friend, if a gift counter resetting butterfly was used. This is not longer possible, but it is not a bug, but a feature. * It's no longer possible to set a wish, which was a feature to let other know, which item from the shop, you'd really like to have! Notes * Your real name is displayed on the Friends page in Flutter. When you open a gift in the forest, Flutter lists the GCID under the gift. If you have many friends, this can make it difficult to determine which friend sent the gift. Some players change their real name to their GCID. Sometimes there is nothing listed for name on the Friends page in Flutter, this may be caused by the Game Center real name beginning with a special character (*needs verification). * Only the first fifty people you add as friends will show up on your in game friends list. After that point, you can add new friends, but you won't be able to send gifts to them until you remove inactive friends from your list. It is helpful to have many friends, because while you may not be able to give to all of them, recieving more gifts will allow you to save more flutterbucks, so you can give better gifts to those you can help out. * During Set-Flower and Flower per Butterfly Events you can send Event Flowers as special gifts. If the special gift is opened after the event duration time, the friend, who received the gift, will receive the value of the flower in Flutterbucks. ---- Feel free to leave your contact informations at the comments, but please take care of your privacy! Category:Game Content Category:Gameplay